Your Heart is a empty room
by lacesandcandies
Summary: O amor, repentinamente surgiu no coração de Artemis. Mas ele não sabe o que fazer com esse sentimento tão inesperado e desconhecido. Cabe a uma menina chamada Emily, provar para o garoto Fowl que o amor, pode sim, ser algo bem simples e espontâneo.
1. O desafio do convívio social numa escola

**Título: **_**Your heart is a empty room (seu coração é um quarto vazio)**_

**Sinopse: **_O amor, de repente(?) surgiu no coração de Artemis. Mas ele não sabe o que fazer com esse sentimento tão inesperado e desconhecido. _

**Aviso!**** Essa história se passa um ano depois do último livro, A colônia perdida. Se você não leu, esteja ciente de que haverão spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:** _Artemis Fowl II, Butler e sua família © Eoin Colfer. Mas bem que eu queria o Artemis pra mim. Nem te conto o que eu fazia com ele :X_

**N/A¹:** Bom, essa é minha primeira fic publicada, sejam gentis comigo. Aceito críticas e correções, e adoraria reviews. :3 Espero de verdade que gostem da história. O título foi baseado numa banda que eu simplesmente amo, Death Cab for Cutie. O nome da música é _"Your heart is a Empty Room" _(seu coração é um quarto vazio). A letra da música, em si, não tem nada a ver com a história, simplesmente surgiu quando eu pensava na fic, e acho que serviu, afinal, nosso querido e (muui sexy) Arty ntem um coração um tanto vazio no que se diz respeito ao amor, não?

Adaptei também, um trecho da música, que diz _"__Spring blooms and you find the love that's true But you don't know what now to do" (a primavera desabrocha, e você encontrará o amor verdadeiro. Mas você não sabe o que fazer agora), _para a sinopse. Mas tenho quase certeza, que... as menções a música param por aqui, nas notas mesmo.

Boa leitura, pra vocês :3 já enrolei demais

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1 – O desafio do convívio social numa escola;**

**Mansão Fowl, Irlanda.**

Artemis abriu os olhos lentamente; a luz que entrava pela janela incomodava-o. E não só a luz, como o barulho que vinha de algum canto da mansão. Provavelmente, eram os gêmeos, que já demonstravam a genialidade dos Fowl com suas mais diversas brincadeiras e travessuras. Suspirou. Quem diria, ele era agora irmão mais velho! Pegou-se refletindo na aventura de um ano atrás, era tanta coisa que ainda hoje fazia sua cabeça girar. E acredite, não é qualquer coisa que faz a cabeça de Artemis Fowl II girar.

Olhou no relógio, eram sete e dez já. Precisava levantar e se arrumar pro primeiro dia de escola. Afinal, ele tinha teria o equivalente a dezoito anos hoje, mas ficara parado no tempo, e demonstrava ter dezesseis. Não que Artemis precisasse, mas isso o obrigava a ir para a escola.

Desceu as escadas dando o nó na gravata do uniforme, e dirigiu-se à mesa do café da manhã, onde todos o esperavam.

- Bom dia – murmurou ele ainda absorto com o nó da gravata, que demonstrava dificuldades. Quem o conhecesse saberia que estava um pouco ansioso, pois conviver socialmente com pessoas não era seu ponto positivo. Mas era apenas um pouco, afinal, Artemis Fowl nunca ficava completamente ansioso.

-Bom dia Arty querido! - respondeu sua mãe, seguida pelo pai, que mantinha o rosto enfiado num jornal.

- Oláá Arty!!! - gritaram os gêmeos em coro. Incrivelmente, eles tinham se adaptado rapidamente à presença do primogênito, e tomavam Artemis como um modelo, respeitando-o mais até do que os próprios pais.

Olhou para todos, e sentiu-se meio estranho. Estavam todos lá, como uma família normal. E ele? Não era mais o mesmo Artemis que seqüestrara a capitão Holy Short, com certeza. Mas então, quem era agora? Suspirou, e resolveu manter sua atenção na torrada com mel.

**Mansão Hewson, Irlanda.**

- Ah, meu Deus do céu, eu estou atrasada!!! - praguejava Emily descendo as escadas como um raio, parando apenas pra pegar um croissant, e indo ao encontro do guarda-costas que a esperava.

Na verdade, não era apenas um guarda-costas, era um amigo fiel, um confidente da menina. Estavam juntos desde que ela se lembrava por gente, e devido a ausência dos pais, considerava Joseph sua família.

- Bom dia Joe. - disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia, pequena Emily. – Ele respondeu. Já ela, bufou, fingindo irritação.

- Não sou mais criança! Não sou mais pequena, Joooe!!! - Ela gritava, dando socos com as delicadas mãos nos braços guarda-costas, mal fazendo cócegas. Eles riram, e dirigiram-se para a limusine, que a levaria para o primeiro dia de aula.

Emily Hewson era uma garota de "quase dezesseis anos, e não quinze!", como ela mesma dizia. Tinha cabelos negros, que batiam na metade de suas costas, contrastando com os olhos de um verde intenso, refletindo até as menores emoções da menina. A pele era bem clara, e tinha algumas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz e maçã do rosto.

- - -

- Tchau Butler – dizia Artemis com um tom melancólico na voz. Odiava a escola, odiava ser obrigado a conviver socialmente com pessoas das quais ele não tinha a menor vontade. E que diabos os pais tinham na cabeça para colocá-lo numa escola... mista? Já não bastava a droga da puberdade? E ele tinha que aprender a conviver socialmente com... garotas!? – Não tem mesmo um jeito de você me salvar dessa Butler?

- Haha. Artemis, Artemis... Vai ser bom para você, acredite. Boa-sorte.

- É, eu sou mesmo precisar. – disse tamborilando os dedos na mochila.

- - -

Enquanto isso, Emily despediu-se de Joseph, e entrou na escola um tanto apreensiva. Se havia uma coisa que não suportava, era essa mania que o pai tinha de se mudar. Já não agüentava mais! Torcia para que agora, os negócios na Irlanda prosperassem, e eles pudessem, de uma vez por todas meu Deus!, se instalar. Em meio a seus devaneios, desorientou-se pelo pátio da escola, e só voltou ao mundo real, quando o sinal estridente tocou.

Desesperou-se. Era horrível com direções, e nesse ambiente desconhecido, não sabia o que fazer. Apenas ficou parada, olhando ao redor, enquanto todos os alunos dirigiam-se as respectivas salas.

Artemis fitou o grande mural do pátio a procura no número de sua sala. Encontrou sem dificuldades, e escutou o sinal tocar. Aquele barulho de conversas e agitação o incomodava, e já começava a sentir suas têmporas latejarem fraquinho.

"Vou tomar um analgésico, antes que isso piore. Afinal, hoje vai ser um longo dia", pensou ele, já com o comprimido entre os dedos. Bastava só achar um bebedouro. Olhou em volta.

- Por que diabos essa menina está ali parada, me olhando? – falou baixinho, intrigado. Ela não se movia. Foi andando até ela, com a cara fechada.

- - -

"Tem alguém vindo na minha direção. Ah! É aquele menino que tava a pouco olhando o mural e... Peraí! O mural! É isso... Lá tem toda a lista de salas!", pensou Emily, saindo de seu estado de choque. Nem percebeu que Artemis vinha andando em sua direção, saiu correndo até o mural.

- O que diabos ela está fazendo?! – disse Artemis estancando no chão ao vê-la partindo em disparada pro mural. – Só pode ser louca...

E continuou seu caminho em direção a sala. Podia ouvir os passos da garota, atrás de si. "Espero que ela mantenha no mínimo, distância de mim."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A²: **Fim do primeiro capítulo \o/ Ficou bem curtinho, não? Pois é... Mas daqui pra frente, a tendência é aumentar, essa foi só uma 'introdução'. Espero que gostem e tudo mais. A Emily é uma gracinha, apesar de... no começo parecer meio maluca. :D Mas ela não é, ok? uu

O segundo capítulo está pela metade, acho que até o meio da semana que vem vai ao ar.

Reviews são muito bem vindas. Estou à procura de um beta também, alguém se dispõe?


	2. Segundas Impressões

**N/A.:** Muito obrigada a todos que postaram reviews. Muito mesmo. Mil desculpas pela demora pra postar o segundo capítulo, eu tive problemas com meu computador. Ele meio que morreu, e acabei perdendo muiots arquivos, inclusive a fic. Fora que andei estudando bastantes, últimas provas e etc. Mas como prometido, aqui está o segundo capítulo, boa leitura a todos :3

**Capítulo 2 – Segundas impressões.**

- Olha só, somos da mesma classe! – disse Emily exultante, ao chegarem juntos a porta da sala de aula. – Pelo menos já conheço alguém e...

- Artemis. Meu nome é Artemis. – disse ele revirando os olhos para a garota. – "Não acredito, só podem estar de brincadeira comigo." Deu um suspiro. Andava suspirando demais, precisava parar com esse hábito impertinente antes que se tornasse um.

Ele sentou-se numa carteira vazia, enquanto passava os olhos pela classe. Identificou meninas fúteis, com batons nos lábios, unhas feitas, que cochichavam para cima e para baixo, usando as saias ligeiramente mais curtas. Saias... E eram mais curtas que o normal do uniforme... Deixou-se levar pelos hormônios, mas logo espantou os pensamentos típicos da puberdade, e passou os olhos rapidamente pelo resto. "Nada de muito interessante. Muito típico e sem graça, se quer saber", pensava, julgando seus companheiros. Só depois notou que aquela garota maluca dizia algo, talvez para ele.

- Olhe só, encontrei um lugar na sua frente.

Ele limitou-se a olhá-la, com desprezo, e nada disse. Será que ela pensa que somos amigos? O professor entrou, e todos silenciaram.

- Bom-dia a todos. Quero apresentar a vocês dois novos alunos da nossa escola. O Sr. Artemis Fowl II – disse apontando para Artemis, que se limitou a levantar e dar um aceno com a cabeça. Ouviu os risinhos abafados que vinham de algumas garotas. – E a Srta. Emily Harumi Hewson.

Ela levantou e deu um sorriso tímido. Sentou-se rapidamente, e logo começou a aula. "Então o nome dela é Emily... Sorrindo assim, com as maçãs do rosto coradas, nem parece a maluca que mostrou sua primeira impressão." Não havia necessidade de prestar atenção nessa aula, muito menos em qualquer outra, estava ali por obrigação. Ficou então a fitar as costas da menina, as mechas negras caindo sobre sua carteira, e divagando em pensamentos.

Todos se dirigiram para o pátio. "Já? Não me lembro de ter escutado outro sinal... Será que nem prestei atenção em nada?" Seguiu o fluxo, foi até o refeitório pegar sua comida, ainda refletindo sobre as aulas que não assistira. Encontrou um lugar à sombra, em um banco. Vários grupinhos se formavam ao seu redor, mas não estava disposto a se juntar em nenhum. Algumas meninas de sua sala passavam dando risinhos e acenavam futilmente para Artemis, que nem ao menos retribuía o olhar.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou um garoto loiro. Era alto, de olhos castanhos, e físico atlético.

- Não. – disse simplesmente Artemis, virando o olhar para o livro a sua frente.O loiro ignorou o comentário e se sentou.

- Meu nome é Alam, Alam McMillan. – falou, estendendo a mão.

- Artemis Fowl II. – retrucou o outro de mau humor, fazendo um muxoxo e nem ao menos respondendo a gentileza do primeiro.

Um silêncio instalou-se entre eles, e Artemis parecia não se incomodar mais com o garoto. E realmente, não se incomodava tanto assim. Viu Emily pegando seu almoço, e começou a fitá-la demoradamente, sem nem se dar conta do que fazia.

- Ela é uma garota bonita. – Alam disse simplesmente, tirando Artemis de seu transe.

- Do que está falando, sua besta? – sua voz saiu rude; tinha sido pego de surpresa.

- A aluna nova, a Emily. Ela é bonita, parece ser mestiça de japoneses.

- Uhn. – soltou simplesmente, ignorando o fato de estar pensando nela no exato instante. Agora que o garoto falava daquela maneira, Artemis viu o quanto era bonita. Sua pele clara ressaltava os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes pareciam brilhar por entre a franja teimosa que lhe caia levemente aos olhos. Era delicada, e parecia muito meiga. Realmente, o oposto da visão esbaforida e surtada que Artemis tivera.

Alam abriu um sorriso estranho, e disse:

- Você olha pra ela diferente, sabia?

- Diferente como? – "Porque... estou tendo uma conversa sobre garotas com esse indivíduo?", pensava sem entender mais nada.

- Como se... fosse amor a primeira vista.

- Que raios de titica de galinha você tem na cabeça pra falar algo assim?

O loiro riu da irritação de Artemis, o que o deixou ainda mais exasperado.

- Desculpe-me, senhor Fowl. Eu estava só brincando! – tratou de dizer logo.

- Diga-me, quem você pensa que é?!

- Mas que ela é bonita, é. Isso você não pode negar.

- ... É...– pegou-se fitando a menina de novo. Inesperadamente, ela encontrou seu olhar, e acenou para ele. "Maldita puberdade".

- Olha lá, que garanhão, você, Artemis!! Fisgou a menina que eu tava de olho, já!

- Você estava de olho nela? Como assim?!

- As meninas daqui, já não têm mais graça. Eu precisava de carne nova, entende? – falou simplesmente, dando os ombros. Artemis se sentiu uma espécie de raiva, pensando que o companheiro tinha intenções com Emily. Não podia enganar a si mesmo, tinha uma forte atração pela garota. Mas era a puberdade, só isso. Logo passaria, não é? O loiro continuava falando algo, mas ele perdera a atenção. - ... mas já que ela é sua, faça as honras e a chame para sentar conosco! Quer ou não quer a gatinha?

Ele não processou o que Alam dizia. E nem foi preciso, porque Emily tinha chegado no momento que Alam terminara sua frase.

- Posso almoçar com vocês? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro!

Artemis não disse nada, concentrou um olhar de extremo interesse em sua sobremesa. Mal tocara na comida, mas a sobremesa lhe parecia agora, muito atrativa. Conversaram bastante, ou melhor, Alam e Emily conversaram. Artemis, não sabia nada desse tal "convívio social", muito menos sobre "amigos", então se limitou com comentários típicos e resmungões.

No meio de uma animada conversa, da qual até Artemis curvara os lábios num meio sorriso, uma música começou a tocar, iluminando um pequeno aparelho celular.

- Ah, é meu! Com licença. – disse Emily apressada, se afastando com o minúsculo telefone nos ouvidos. O silêncio se instalou de novo, entre Alam e o gênio. Dava para ouvi-la conversando. – Ahaaam... Ok Joe. Tome conta dela, e guarde isso até eu chegar em casa... É... NÃO! Não, por favor. Não quero que ninguém encoste um dedo nesses papéis. ... Não, não... Pode deixar, dou um jeito. ... Não, não se preocupe. Cuide dela, isso sim. Tchau. – e desligou.

Ela se sentou, com uma expressão estranha, que até Artemis percebeu. Seus olhos brilhavam, como se estivesse prestes a chorar, e até seu sorriso parecia um tanto quanto forçado, como quem tenta esconder o que sente. Mas Emily não deixou que sua expressão durasse muito tempo, foi logo falando sobre algum assunto aleatório do qual Artemis não prestou atenção, e ficou a fitá-la discretamente.

O resto das aulas foi da mesma maneira. Emily vivia revirando-se na cadeira, para fazer um ou outro comentário, que ele mal dava ouvidos, ou respondia com monossílabos. Até que o sinal bateu, encerrando o primeiro dia de aula. Alam despediu-se rápido, afirmou ter que passar na biblioteca para pegar algo, e deu uma piscada sugestiva para Artemis, apontando para Emily, que terminava que guardar suas coisas. O garoto lançou seu maior olhar de desprezo para o novo amigo, que saia dando risadinhas maliciosas. No fundo, algo realmente o incomodava quando olhava para a garota.

Desde o almoço, ele ficava de olho nela, sem conseguir tirar da cabeça que ela parecia a beira de lágrimas. Seria isso... preocupação? Ele não sabia dizer. Sentia-se atraído por ela? Tinha que confessar que sim. Mas ela era só mais uma garota, pensava consigo. Existem umas muito mais bonitas, não é mesmo? E também, qualquer garota ultimamente fazia seus hormônios ficarem a flor da pele. Ela, por sua vez, ainda ajeitava as coisas na mochila. Era meio desastrada, folhas caíam por todos os lados.

- Precisa de... ajuda? – perguntou seco.

- Ah! Não, não. Não precisa não, obrigada. Já estou pronta, mesmo. Obrigada por me esperar, Artemis.

- Eu não estava te – "esperando", era o que ia dizer. Mas a frase morreu em sua garganta antes de ser terminada. – Tudo bem. Mas agora vamos logo, você é muito lenta. Cansa ficar de pé, sabia?

Ela riu. E foram juntos, cruzando o pátio, em direção aos portões. Chegando lá, Butler já esperava o jovem Fowl. Este se mostrou muito surpreso ao encontrá-lo andando acompanhado, ainda mais por uma garota. Artemis, por sua vez, mostrou-se desconfortável ao notar que Butler o observava.

Mas as surpresas não paravam por aí. O vidro negro do carro abaixou, revelando a figura de ninguém menos que Angelina Fowl e os gêmeos, que fizeram questão de prestigiar o primeiro dia de aula do primogênito. O garoto agora mostrava-se completamente embaraçado, e isso era uma cena raríssima. 'Merece uma foto', pensou o guarda-costas. Pelo que se lembrava, a única vez que vira Artemis embaraçado fora quando ele tirara um A- numa prova de matemática, porque colocara a vírgula no lugar errado do resultado decimal, ocupado demais pensando em como desvendar o alfabeto do Povo.

- Bom, até mais então. – disse ele sem graça para a menina. Não queria se aproximar demais do carro, tinha receio de que sua mãe dissesse algo constrangedor.

- Até mais não. Até amanhã, oras. – ela sorria de novo.

Deus, como ela consegue sorrir tanto? Chega a ser ridículo. Artemis ficava pasmo com as atitudes dela. Mal tinha dado meio passo, sua mãe já descera do carro e caminhava na direção deles. Sim, deles. Não era só na direção do garoto, e sim de Emily também. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Vamos Artemis, pense. Você consegue achar soluções em milésimos de segundos, raciocine algo. Pelo amor de Deus, ela está chegando.

Tarde demais. Angeline Fowl já sorria ao lado do filho. E os gêmeos já corriam em torno do irmão mais velho.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga, Arty?

- Ela não é minha ... –

Mas antes que terminasse, Emily se adiantou.

- Emily Hewson, Sra. Fowl. É um prazer conhecê-la. – disse já cumprimentando a loira.

- Hewson? Emily Hewson, filha de Yoko Ishida?

A menina se mostrou apreensiva, diante do entusiasmo com que Angeline dissera aquelas palavras.

- Eu.. mesma. – olhava pra Artemis sem entender nada. Este se mostrava mais atordoado que nunca.

- Ah meu Deus, nem acredito nisso! Eu era a melhor amiga de sua mãe, pequena Emily! Estudamos juntas, nesse colégio!!! Éramos grandes amigas, até um tempo atrás, quando meu marido ficou desaparecido, e perdemos contato. Olhe só, como você cresceu! Por deus, está uma mulher! Como vai sua mãe, ela está bem?

Emily então reparou que Angelina era a moça dos longos e ondulados cabelos loiros da fotografia ao lado da cama da mãe. O mesmo sorriso grande e expansivo, os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Minha mãe está bem... – disse meio vacilante. – Sempre me conta de você, sente muito sua falta, Sra. Fowl.

- Também sinto muita a falta dela. Nem consigo imaginar que você e o Arty estão na mesma sala. Ah, marcaremos um chá, na minha casa, certo? Você e sua mãe vêm, vamos relembrar nossos velhos tempos. Você e o Arty devem ter coisa melhor pra fazer, podem assistir a algum filme ou jogar videogame. Ou seja lá o que vocês jovens fazem hoje em dia.

- Claro, será uma honra. – disse a menina.

O Jovem Fowl não sabia o que fazer. Limitava-se a olhar de uma para a outra, sem reação alguma. E havia outra coisa a fazer? Elas conversavam e até já tinham trocado telefones, algo extremamente perturbador. Os gêmeos, que até então estavam entretidos com algo no canteiro da escola, agora corriam de um lado pro outro, gritando algo inteligível. Vieram de encontro a Artemis, com as mãos e camisas cheias de terra, orgulhosos com os resultados de sua última 'caçada', como eles mesmos denominavam cavocar a terra em busca de insetos.

- Olhe Arty, olhe! – mal conseguiam falar, esbaforidos.

- O quê? – o irmão perguntava, sem o menor interesse.

- O nosso besouro! Encontramos um besouro! – o primeiro dizia.

- Ele é tão grande! E tãão... 'besourento'. Podemos levar pra casa? Por favooor!

Artemis só acenou. Não adiantava discutir com os irmãozinhos, muito menos quando eles seguravam insetos e estavam sujos de terra.

- Vocês gostam de insetos? – perguntou Emily, interessada nos gêmeos.

- Sim! E muito!! Mas as meninas não gostam, elas acham nojento.

- É... Hoje a gente encontrou uma abelha na escola, e mostrou pra uma menina. Ela gritou tanto, mas tanto!

- Foi divertido. Mas aí, a professora disse que não podíamos fazer essas coisas. Acho que ela também não gostou, sabe? Porque é menina.

- Ééé, elas tem muito nojo de terra e meleca também. – estavam empolgados, e não paravam de falar. Artemis já revirava os olhos, mas Emily escutava com atenção o que diziam.

- Eu gosto de insetos. – disse finalmente.

- Gosta?? – perguntaram em coro.

- Gosto.

- Então você é um ET? – estavam fascinados. – Arty, sua namorada é um ET!!!

- Ela não é minha namorada! – retrucou, quase gritando. Queria matar aqueles pestinhas.

- Uhn... Acho melhor eu ir. Tchau Artemis, até amanhã. Até mais Sra Fowl, foi um prazer conhecê-la. E tchau meninos! Cuidem bem do besouro, tá? – Emily desviou a situação constrangedora, enquanto seu amigo ainda estava sem ar.

Entrou no carro rapidamente, seguido pela mãe e irmãos. Butler ria sozinho, e mal o carro deslizava pelas ruas em direção a mansão Fowl, falou:

- E então? Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?

- Repleto de segundas impressões. – limitou-se a dizer, sem desviar os olhos da paisagem.

- Eu gosto da sua namorada-ET, Arty. Você também gosta dela? – um dos gêmeos perguntou.

- Em primeiro lugar ela não é minha namorada!!! Está bem? E eu nem tenho porque gostar dela.

- Ter amigos é bom, meu filho. – dizia a mãe, sempre paciente.

- Ótimo. – disse, fechando a conversa. O silêncio. instalou-se no carro durante alguns minutos.

- Ei Arty. – perguntou um dos gêmeos, subitamente.

- O que é? – já massageando as têmporas. Ir na escola, fazer amigos, e passar vexame, definitivamente não eram coisas pra ele.

- Se você não gosta dela... Ela pode ser nossa namorada?

- É! – o outro se entusiasmou com a idéia do irmão. – Ela parece ser bem legal!

- Não! E chega desse assunto, por favor.

**N/A.: **Só pra esclarecer, eu não me esqueci da Minerva não, ok? Mas como eu comecei a pensar na fanfic antes mesmo de ler o Colônia Perdida, eu decidi seguir as minhas idéias, e inserir elas no contexto dos livros. Logo, a Minerva aparecerá, sim. Assim como os gêmeos apareceram. Aguardem :D


End file.
